


In Another Time

by Dawn_Khee



Category: Danny Phantom, The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue Heavy, Dimension Travel, Episode 17A, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Joan and Owen are Parents, Meddling Clockwork (Danny Phantom), Time Travel, Uncle Mark Bryant, pretty much all dialouge, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Khee/pseuds/Dawn_Khee
Summary: (Seasons 1-3 of Danny Phantom and seasons 1-3 and a tad of season 4 of the Bright Sessions, but the season 4 part is a spoiler.) (( maybe?))
Relationships: Joan Bright/Owen Thompson | Agent Green, Samantha Barnes/Mark Bryant
Kudos: 1





	In Another Time

"Our son is an atypical." Owen stared at Joan, taking in the revelation.  
  
"It's completely plausible," Joan let out a breath, "but there are better ways to find out about our son's ability."  
  
Mark looked at them both, "Okay, he didn't mean to fake die. We both thought he was just going to pass out and not go to another dimension. -without his body."  
  
"Neither of you had a pulse Mark," Joan spoke with a little force, "you went with him and neither of us could have known at the time it was Marcus' ability."  
  
"It sounds as if it is some variant of astral projection," Owen deduced, "but how would it be a spectral variant?"  
  
"I thought spectral class abilities were purely genetic," Joan said.  
  
"We don't know who he gets it from, but can't those abilities not show up for several generations and just- happen?"  
  
"Mark, that would mean he came into contact with vast amounts of ectoplasm." Joan eyed him.  
  
"Joan before Marcus was born, we both had high levels of ectoplasmic exposure. Even if he needed a significant amount of energy to activate his ability, studies have shown prior ectoplasmic exposure leads to less severe reactions to a spectral ability's manifestation." Owen pointed out.  
  
"So both of you were around ghosts a lot and it led to Marcus' ability popping up?"  
  
"Essentially, yes." Joan paused, "That still doesn't explain how, if this is the case, Marcus came into contact with that much energy."  
  
"He'd be able to tell us whether or not he did, in fact, make contact with that level of energy. Getting a clear answer is the difficult part." Owen said.  
  
"What if not all ghost abilities need someone to get zapped or fried?" Mark asked.  
  
Owen breathed out, "Are you suggesting ectoplasm can alter abilities, or are you saying not all spectral class abilities require large amounts of ectoplasmic energy?"  
  
"Not everyone with a ghost ability is in a portal accident."  
  
Joan looked at Mark, "We've never personally come across a documented case of ambient ectoplasmic manipulation prior to a portal accident."  
  
"Do you think it's possible that would explain what happened to Marcus?" Owen asked him.  
  
"It could, but we don't know, there isn't enough research on spectral class abilities to give a definite answer."  
  
"I'm pretty sure Marcus might have that one, or the ectoplasm made his 'astral projection' act all weird- I know both of you are just as scared as we were when this first happened."  
  
The front door opened, "Hey guys," Sam greeted.  
  
"You were trying to figure out what my ability is, weren't you?" Marcus said.  
  
"Yes, we've made some sort of progress- I think," Joan said, "How was school?"  
  
"I dropped dead."

"Marcus, I thought we agreed that there were better ways to refer to your ability than saying you dropped dead." Owen calmly reminded him.  
  
"No one saw that I know of, well except Clockwork but- you know the whole time stopping thing."  
  
"Actually, that one was my idea. I didn't think he'd actually start calling it that." Mark admitted.  
  
"Ah, of course." Owen said, "and is that really an appropriate term for Marcus' ability?"   
  
"Clockwork was the one who laughed at it first." Sam pointed out.  
  
"The Master of Time has a unique sense of humor," Joan raised an eyebrow, "then again, so does Mark."  
  
"Hey, I'm the weird uncle, it's my job to be a little strange, Mrs. 'therapist for the strange and unusual.' "  
  
"I think we can all be glad Mark here made sure to point out what we all knew before, the fact he knew he was unusual to begin with." Owen laughed a little.  
  
Marcus went limp and thudded to the floor.  
  
"Oh- okay- I guess Marcus is having a bad ability day."  
  
"Sam- You're flickering."  
  
"I'm still not used to the fact he doesn't have a pulse when using his ability- and there goes Mark"  
  
"I'd be for the best if we move him to the couch," Owen spoke while getting up.  
  
[Owen helps Sam move him to the couch]  
  
"I guess we just have to wait until they come back?"  
  
"It appears so," Joan sighed. "it almost reminds me of when you didn't have as much control over your ability."  
  
"Except we had a little more warning when I'd take one of my trips, even back then."  
  
"Samantha, can you help me get Mark into a recliner?" as they moved Mark, he countered, "Mrs. Bryant, none of us expected you to hack into a government facility either," he teased.  
  
"Oh shut up, you only chewed me out because you had to. As much as as a pencil-pusher as you were back then, you didn't stop us when you could have."  
  
"Samantha, like I was going to give away the fact I knew there were efforts in place to break into the facility and 'kidnap' my brother-in-law. However-"  
  
"We all know the plan to get Mark out broke several laws," Joan said, looking at Owen, "and I think it's time we told Marcus about what happened."  
  
"Until he gains proper control of his ability, wouldn't it be for his benefit if we wait?"  
  
Joan calmly pointed out, "If he's astral projecting into the ghost zone, I think it'd be best if he hears it from us first."   
  
  


* * *

"Wait- so you're saying rifts to alternate timelines exist outside of the ghost zone?"  
  
"Yes," Joan grabbed a few papers.  
  
"The room just flickered- wait. One of us could fall into another timeline?" Chloe looked at Joan, "I know I shouldn't blurt out your thoughts, but you're thinking of all the ways it could go wrong."  
  
"To be fair, the concept of someone getting stuck because of a time-related mishap isn't something I'd like to repeat in my life."  
  
Sam asked, "Could someone get stuck in our timeline?"  
  
"It's possible," Joan looked at the displacement in the room, "my only guess is that the temporal displacement could have been partly triggered by two versions of you flickering at a thinning point."  
  
"A thinning point? You mean time has points were it's less stable?" Sam's eyes went wide.  
  
"Yes, there isn't exactly a wide variety of creditable research on weak points and tears in reality."  
  
" _Tears?_ " Chloe and Sam spoke in unison.  
  
After grabbing a little scotch, she continued, "I apologize, but my early experiences with this involve Damien invading other people's privacy- right in the middle of one of my sessions."  
  
Chloe stared at Joan, "So that's how Damien broke his nose in your office- I'm sorry, but it isn't like you to think it's funny."  
  
"For the most part, I don't. I'm afraid patient in question would rather me at least keep _some_ resemblance to doctor-patient confidentiality."

"I don't see- It's still not funny, but I guess I can understand why."  
  
"It was a different timeline."  
  
"But that still doesn't- right. Sorry Sam."  
  
"So what were you saying about tears in time? Does that have anything to do with how Mark got stuck in the past?" Sam asked.  
  
"No, Sam. Tears in time have nothing to do with what happened to Mark."

"You're thinking of- ghosts? Oh, right. Clockwork."

Sam flickered a little before solidifying, "So the Master of Time knows that my ability is throwing the time stream out of balance?"  
  
"Only at weak points," a purple-cloaked ghost appeared out of seemingly thin air, "people traveling through time and crossing timelines is a more common occurrence than you'd think."  
  
Chloe smiled at Clockwork, "Do you ever announce when you'll pop in?"  
  
"Most of the time I don't make people aware of my presence. It must feel strange for me to know what you'll say next without knowing what I'm thinking."

"Yeah. At least I know what it feels like to be in someone else's shoes though."  
  
"So is the disruption causing some major time disaster or am I fine?"  
  
"You're not in danger of causing a temporal catastrophe, Sam."  
  
"There will always be disturbances in the time stream, and as your former therapist said, you're not posting any danger to time."  
  
"So what brings you here? I know it's time-related but- is that the only reason you're here or did you make cookies again?"  
  
"Who would have thought the Master of Time baked cookies?" Joan smiled as Clockwork suddenly held a pan of cookies.  
  
"Hey," Sam said around a bite of cookie before swallowing, "he's had all the time in the world to learn."  
  
"Joan?" the ghost asked.  
  
"I'm fine, but thank you," Joan responded, "is there anything else you need to inform us about before Mark finds out about the cookies?"  
  
"If there is you'll know at the proper time." he smiled.  
  
"You're meddling with timelines again, aren't you?" Chloe looked him in the eye, "I don't need to read your mind to know you let timelines cross more than the Observants want you to. Which, isn't a bad thing."  
  
"Is it just me or does he always smile like that when it's already happened."  
  
"No, Sam, you're right. Clockwork does have a habit of letting us know when he's already meddled. I suppose you're not going to tell us what it was, are you?"  
  
"In exactly two minutes and twenty-four seconds from now, I won't have to."  
  
"You're sending me on a trip, aren't you." Sam asked warily.  
  
"Technically, but not quite."

"I hate it when you're so- vague and mysterious." Sam (jokingly) rolled her eyes at the Master of Time.  
  


* * *

**"** Dr. Bright-"

 **"** Oh, it’s 'Dr. Bright' now?"

 **"** What- what do you want from me? You don’t want me to be familiar with you and yet you expect me to do you favors. None of this seems very fair."

"Fair? How dare you talk to me about fairness. Fair would have been disclosing to me that our bosses had kidnapped my brother. Fair would have been helping me to get him out."

 **"** Oh, because your jailbreak attempt went so well."

 **"** Maybe if I had had a little support it would have."

 **"** And then what? I’m out of a job I love, on the run presumably, and for what? To let a dangerous man run free?"

 _thud_  
  
"Would that be one of your other patients you declined to inform the AM about?" he spoke as they walked over.  
  
"Agent Green, I've never met him. Have you considered that just because someone appears in my office, doesn't mean they're one of my patients?" Joan looked at the boy, "Can you hear me?"  
  
The child groaned, "Where am I?"  
  
"You're in my office, however, I'm not exactly sure what caused you to appear here. Are you alright?"  
  
"I thought you didn't have your office anymore," he mumbled, "I'm not hurt, but I don't understand how I'm in your old office."  
  
"Here," Owen tried to help him sit up, only to find the teen wasn't solid, "can you explain what you mean by Doctor Bright's old office?"  
  
"I'm in the past, aren't I?" he sat up on his own.  
  
"As far as I know, it appears so. My guess is some form of temporal displacement contributed to making you travel back in time."

"Dr. Bright, we both know that asking time travelers about the future could very well change future events."  
  
"You- don't call mom Dr. Bright. At least like that."  
  
"Mom? I- I don't _have_ a son-"  
  
"I-" the boy swallowed, "I _am_ your son. What's wrong? Why do you look like you've never-"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure what's going on but you need to calm down. Can you tell me your name?"  
  
"Marcus."  
  
"Marcus, I'm not your mother, I'd know if I had a son." she insisted gently.  
  
"You're my dad-" the kid looked at Owen horribly confused, and somewhat scared.  
  
"Wait- are you saying Joan and I are your parents?" Owen asked.  
  
"You _are_ my parents." Marcus' voice shook more, "I shouldn't be scared, but this hasn't happened before. My ability doesn't-"  
  
"Son, can you tell us what your ability is?"  
  
"You wouldn't know about it," he winced, "you both were terrified because you didn't _know_ what was going on."  
  
"Agent Green, as far as I know, neither of us have a child, and I know for a fact that- Marcus, I care about you, yes, but I'm not your mother. As far as Agent Green and I are relationship-wise- it went sour."  
  
Owen thought for a few seconds, "What year were you born?"  
  
"Why?" Marcus' voice shook a little despite his efforts to keep calm, "What year is it?"  
  
"It could be possible our son accidentally traveled back in time before he was born."  
  
"2016-" Joan ventured cautiously.  
  
"I-"  
  
 _thud_  
  
" ** _Mark?_** "  
  
"Joanie? Oh my God, I know what you're probably thinking, but I can explain. It's not that."  
  
"How-" Joan ran over to hug him, only to be reminded that Mark wasn't tangible either, "I don't understand what's going on. How are you here without your body in the present?"  
  
"Joanie I'm from an alternate timeline and as weird as that sounds- I guess you already met Marcus, so the whole timeline thing wouldn't surprise you."

"Alternate timeline? I'm not sure I follow," her voice shook a little.  
  
"Marcus doesn't know the full story of when I was at the AM Joanie, and I don't know what happened in this timeline- but I can guess my body's still there while I'm stuck in the past."  
  
"The Atypical Monitors aren't bad," the boy spoke up.  
  
"Okay, kid. Things might turn out a lot different since it's not our timeline. The Joan and the Green Machine in this timeline aren't the ones we're related to," Mark put a hand on his nephew's shoulder, "And the AM wasn't always a great place."  
  
"The _Green Machine_? As hard as it is to believe I'd ever hear you call him that, I'm not surprised considering the circumstances in your timeline."   
  
"I told you he was our son Joan, it just so happens he's not from the same timeline as we are."  
  
"Agent Green-"  
  
"My point still stands."  
  
"So glad I- never mind." Mark grew quiet.  
  
"What- what is it?" Joan's eyes went wide.  
  
"I'd tell you but I think I'd be better if I don't try to break a timeline."  
  
"If you can replicate abilities does that mean Marcus can travel to timelines other than his own?" Owen asked.  
  
"I know this timeline is different, but if mom- she gave you _that_ look, you shouldn't have said that." Marcus deadpanned to Owen.  
  
"How much does Marcus know," Joan looked at Marcus, "and even if I don't want to reciprocate the feelings, I completely understand if you call me mom. I know you're my son, but not in this timeline." she smiled at her sort-of-son.  
  
"I think we're getting pulled back," Mark warned.  
  
"Mark- wait-"  
  
"I can't wait Joanie, but I love you!"  
  
 _Marcus and Mark get pulled out of the timeline._  
  
"I love you too..."  
  


* * *

  
  
"There are better ways to explain this than sending them both back in time, to an unfamiliar timeline. In fact, you sent them back in time to a point where Mark was still stuck in the past. -why didn't you just get him out? I know you're the Master of Time, but why is it that there are more timelines than not where Mark gets kidnapped?"  
  
"Time is not that simple Joan, and you know that," his expression softened, "I made sure to send them to a timeline where your son could return later, or at least somewhat later."  
  
"What do you mean by somewhat?" Joan stared up at the ghost, "I understand that I'll never fully grasp the internal workings of the time stream and I know that there will be timelines where the events differ for the worse, but I'd appreciate it if you consider my son's mental health as a major factor in what timeline you send him to without giving him any prior warning."  
  
"I assure you I didn't allow him to see anything that wouldn't bear relevance to the issues at hand."  
  
"That isn't exactly comforting, Clockwork-"  
  
"Joan's right, you might be the Master of Time, but isn't there a better way? I know the time-traveling is normal, and it makes sense that Marcus' ability could've mixed with mine since Mark can copy more than one ability at once, but you made them travel to a completely different timeline. You could have given them a little warning." she took a few breaths, "Owen? Are you okay?"  
  
"Even after several years of knowing that you and Mark both became acquainted with Clockwork, it still catches me off guard how readily you challenge his judgment. -that and the fact I'm not exactly comfortable around ghosts."  
  
 _Mark and Marcus gasped for air loudly, re-entering the room._  
  
"I'm sorry, but this is horrifying," Mark managed between gulps of air, "God why does coming back to my body feel like I almost died?"  
  
"It takes time to get comfortable with the feeling, however, it will feel unnatural considering you're copying his ability," Clockwork gave a cryptic smile, "I think Marcus is already getting used to it."  
  
"I'm not used to hopping timelines," Marcus looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"I already saw what happened," Sam explained, "He sort of sent me back too, but you know, no one could see me. -guess you should both should explain it to Dr.Bright and the Green Machine."  
  
"I've never heard you call Owen that, but Mark on the other hand-"  
  
"Would this imply Mark called an alternate version of me the Green Machine?" Owen raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes." Mark, Marcus, and Sam spoke at once.

Without a word, Clockwork vanished out of the room, already knowing what would happen next.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't set out to make a next gen kid, but here we are, and now I'm writing fanfiction about him.


End file.
